


Press closer

by sear



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fíli and Kíli are each other's Ones, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Yeah I'd label this PWP, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sear/pseuds/sear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want, brother? You’ll have to tell me,” Fíli said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I wanted to write pure, unapologetic smut.
> 
> Reposted from the Hobbit kinkmeme, for this prompt:
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=15541623#t15541623

”Brother, come gather firewood with me.”

“Ori and Bilbo are already doing that,” said Kíli and looked up at Fíli in exasperation.

”Brother, come gather firewood with me,” Fíli simply said again, more slowly, eyes intense on Kíli’s face. Kíli fumbled what he was holding and hurried to his feet.

“Oh, of course! We could always use more firewood!”

They walked into the gloom under the trees, Fíli careful to lead them in the opposite direction of where Ori and Bilbo had gone. Once they were well out of sight Fíli pushed Kíli up against a tree, hands on the tree on each side of Kíli’s head, boxing him in. He held his body tense, a burning scant inch between their bodies. The whole day had been a torture of want, of anticipation.

“You’re too oblivious sometimes,” he growled against Kíli’s mouth, their lips just barely touching. Kíli chased a kiss, but Fíli withdrew to whisper against his ear instead. “We’ll have to hurry, unless we want someone to come looking for us.”

Kíli knew this game, and though it never failed to get him worked up apparently he wasn’t playing tonight. He lifted a leg and pushed with his foot against the back of Fíli’s knee so that Fíli collapsed forward. The lazy heat that had been gathering in the pit of his stomach flared into fire at that, Kíli’s leg around his hip holding him close, their cocks hard against each other through their breeches.

“Get with the hurrying then, Fíli,” Kíli said and ground up against him.

There was really only one response to that, Fíli found, and that was grinding back harder and then yet harder again, Kíli moving with him. It felt so good, a little too good for what he had planned as Kíli arched his back to get even closer. He pushed a hand between their bodies to open their breeches, but when he got his brother’s cock under his hand he lost that thread of thought. The bulge of it filled his palm and he couldn’t help but moan a little and seek Kíli’s lips with his. He licked into Kíli’s mouth, drew an answering moan from him and wrenched himself away, took a step back. They were both panting and Kíli’s hips were still moving futilely into air.

“Get undressed,” Fíli said, hoarse, and tugged at the fasting of his own breeches. The movement rubbed the fabric over the head of his cock and pleasure shot through him. He hissed a little and then palmed himself, unable not to, when he got his breeches open. In front of him Kíli was rubbing himself too, over his clothes, mouth open around harsh breathing, eyes wide and fastened on Fíli’s hand running over his erect cock. Fíli smirked and dragged the thumb of his otherwise unoccupied hand over Kíli’s bottom lip, cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand.

“Yes, little brother, get with the hurrying then,” he said teasingly. Kíli’s eyes snapped up to meet his, a little startled. Something wicked moved over his expression and he sucked Fíli’s thumb into his mouth and scraped his teeth lightly over the pad of it then let it slip from his mouth with a wet plop. Then it was Fíli who sucked in a gasping breath, his other hand tightening involuntarily as his cock throbbed. He wanted nothing more than to just bury it in Kíli and fuck, until they were both undone.

Kíli meanwhile had actually started undressing, back arching as he worked the tunic over his head. Fíli did the same and succeeded in removing his breeches without getting distracted. Before he dropped them to the ground he removed a small tin of salve. Kíli had just opened his laces and Fíli put his hands on his brother’s hips and sank to his knees, pulling down Kíli’s breeches in a smooth caress. He skimmed his hands back up over Kíli’s strong legs, put his hands back on Kíli’s hips and touched his thumbs to the sensitive crease where thigh met body. He looked up through his lashes at Kíli, deliberately ran his tongue over his lips then kissed away the drop of precome gathering at the tip of Kíli’s cock. It was intended to be quick, a tease, before he moved on but the hot, smooth skin under his lips convinced him otherwise. Fíli opened his mouth and sucked the head of Kíli’s cock in. He moved his own hips restlessly, cock throbbing as he felt the shape of **Kíli between** his lips. Mahal, but the weight of it, the heat of it on his tongue felt so good. He flattened his tongue and drew as much as he could in, sucking hard. Above him Kíli made a sound as though someone had punched him in the gut and folded halfway over, hands scrabbling over Fíli’s shoulders.

“Brother-! Brother, I can’t…!” Kíli gasped out.

Fíli pulled back and let Kíli’s cock slip from his mouth and smiled up at his brother with shiny, puffy lips, a little smug. Kíli looked well on his way to coming undone, a little wild, a little desperate with his teeth sunk into his lower lip. Kíli reached down, took his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip of it over Fíli’s lips and whiskers, coating Fíli’s still smiling mouth in precome and spit. Valar, he was a greedy thing, the youngest Durin. Fíli could feel the pressure, the slick heat of it as Kíli moved his cock over his lips. Everything else fell away as though his lips were the only part of him that could feel, hypersensitized and tingling. Kíli, too, looked so very focused on that point of contact. They had hypnotized each other.

Fíli sat back on his heels. Kíli’s hips twitched forward, still seeking that contact, as he always would. Fíli kept smiling, more fond than smug now, and picked up the tin that he had dropped. He coated his fingers thickly in salve and ran them over Kíli’s balls, back over the soft place behind them, back to where Kíli yielded so beautifully for him. Kíli widened his stance unsteadily as Fíli circled his hole with slippery fingers, groping behind him for the tree to balance against.

Fíli didn’t tease for long but sank a finger deep into Kíli right away, working it even deeper, at the same time teasing at the rim with another finger. Kíli clenched around his finger, so hot and tight, silk over the finest steel. Fíli groaned and leaned his forehead against Kíli’s hip, then bit at a sharp hipbone when Kíli bucked and clenched even harder. Ah. He repeated the motion that had gotten such a response and glance up at Kíli whose teeth were still set in his bottom lip. Kíli bit down even harder around a whine that was at once a question and a plea. His whole body shuddered.

“What do you want, brother? You’ll have to tell me,” Fíli said. Kíli stared down dazedly before he tried to speak.

“I… I- Ah!” Fíli rubbed harder at Kíli’s sweet spot, because he could, because he wanted to hear Kíli moan. “Another! Give me another finger! Fee!”

Fíli kept watching Kíli’s face as he pushed another finger in, twisting and scissoring them. Kíli had gone back to biting his lip, this time worrying at it with his teeth. Soon Kíli was pushing back against three fingers, slick with the salve and stretched open.

“Fee, hurry damn you, fuck me already!” Kíli forced out. Fíli rose to his feet and leaned closer, leaned up to kiss Kíli. Their dicks slotted up against each other, tight between their stomachs, smearing precome everywhere.

“Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Kíli said like it was the funniest thing ever. It didn’t even make any sense since they were both naked. Fíli was about to point that out when Kíli got a hand around their cocks, calluses rough against the skin. Pleasure sparked low in Fíli’s stomach. They pushed together for a few strokes, kept kissing. Kíli licked ticklish and maddening at the rim of Fíli’s lips until Fíli growled and sucked that clever tongue into his own mouth.

Fíli batted Kíli’s hand away and fisted his own cock with a slicked hand. He pushed Kíli harder into the tree, tugged at Kíli’s leg, urging him to hook it around his waist and make room.

“Ready, Kíli?” he asked, unnecessarily.

“Yes,” Kíli hissed out, just as unnecessarily. His whole body was already answer enough, spread and pinned against the trunk of the tree. He was quivering and pouring with sweat, even smelling of sex, heady. Fíli pushed his cock into Kíli, felt him give and clutch and give again as Kíli fought to stay relaxed. They both moaned at the rawness of it, always this immediacy of feeling, this connection. They weren’t really fucking yet, just slowly fitting together in this most intimate of embraces, a promise.

Kíli canted his hips to take him deeper, look of utter concentration on his face. No one else would get to have him like this. No one but Fíli would get to watch his wide eyes go at once hazy and bright with pleasure, finer than any precious gem. This was their choice. However fiercely Fíli guarded Kíli, Kíli matched it, was equally, dwarfishly jealous of Fíli’s attention.

Kíli whined impatiently and shifted his hips, chasing something, a feeling. Fíli wanted to give it to him. He ground in, in, in looking for that angle that made Kíli light up, go frantic. There. Kíli trembled and began panting as Fíli fucked him in earnest with quick, dirty thrusts as Kíli fell apart, so beautiful.

“Mahal, Kíli, you should see yourself. You’re so gorgeous, baby brother. I want to touch you all over, kiss you everywhere. I want to spread you out on a bed with clean sheets, behind a door that locks and take all night with you until you can’t speak, only moan for me. I want to wake up together, and I don’t want to hide us. I want to put- ah! Braids! Braids in your hair so that everyone can see that you’re mine!”

Kíli had been writhing a moaning, just as Fíli had said from the moment he began speaking. But when Fíli said he wanted to braid his claim into Kíli’s hair, Kíli arched and keened as he came violently between them. He went limp, arms loose around Fíli’s neck but hands restless on Fíli’s nape, in his hair, petting. Fíli held still, quivering with unfulfilled need between Kíli’s thighs as Kíli came down a little from his orgasm.

“I want that, too,” Kíli whispered. “I want to wake up in your arms and I want to braid my beads into your hair, too, and Uncle can just go hang!”

“I think he already knows,” Fíli huffed out a laugh, moaned as the small movement sent pleasure shooting up his spine from where they were still joined. He shuddered and fought the wash pleasure-heat that was urging him to simply pound into Kíli. “Kee? Kíli, can I move? Please,” he said, hoarse.

“Yeah, just… just- ah!” Kíli gave up speaking for little aspirated noises, hips twitching as if unsure whether to push into Fíli’s renewed thrusts or squirm away. He had to be so sensitive now. His hole fluttered around Fíli’s cock and Fíli’s hips snapped forward harder than he had intended, then kept the new rhythm, unable to slow it back down.

“Fee!” Kíli all but sobbed out and Fíli echoed him, always. “Kee!” It felt so good, but somehow not enough. It was as if Fíli had been caught between built pleasure and orgasm, the crest of that hill just out of reach.

Kíli’s hands roamed restlessly over Fíli’s chest and then caught at his nipples. Fíli’s hips stuttered.

“Again, Kíli!” he demanded and Kíli ran the pads of his fingers over the nubs in response. It felt good, but not nearly enough. “Harder!” Kíli tugged at his nipples and it was as if he tugged on a string connected to Fíli’s balls. Kíli scraped his nails over the very tips and Fíli arched into the pleasure-pain of it, heat in the pit of his stomach, balls tightening even further. He moaned and sought Kíli’s mouth, eyes squeezed shut. He licked at Kíli’s lips, too gone for a real kiss, bit down involuntarily as Kíli rolled his nipples between his fingers and tugged harder. It hurt, but in a desperate, good way that drove his hips faster until he was shoving himself into Kíli’s shuddering hot clench.

Kíli twisted his nipples and Fíli’s hips lost any rhythm they’d had. His orgasm punched out of him, ever and ever more intense until he was shaking from the force of it. He made a few last stuttering thrusts to prolong the pleasure. Kíli gentled him through it, hands soft on his back. His head had fallen to Kíli’s strong shoulder when he’d tensed up. Past orgasm now, shocky and blissful, he laughed against the warm skin there, kissed it and raised his head.

“I feel like I’ve been wrung inside out,” Fíli said. He slowly pulled out of Kíli who still hissed despite his care. “Are you alright, brother? I wasn’t too rough?”

“No, just rough enough,” Kíli said. He smiled softly at Fíli with his bitten-raw lips, put a hand on Fíli’s nape and thunked their foreheads together gently. Fíli felt it reverberate through him, and couldn’t smile, could only fill his hands with Kíli’s skin and press closer, closer.

They drew apart.

“What’s this, then?” Kíli wondered and ran light fingers over one of Fíli’s nipples. Fíli drew in a sharp breath. Despite just spending himself in Kíli he felt a frisson of cold-hot pleasure shoot through him. Kíli’s eyes widened, darkened. He tugged loosely on the nipple and this time Fíli’s hips flexed. In retaliation he snaked a hand down Kíli’s back and circled Kíli’s hole, then brought his newly slick fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Kíli gasped, wicked hands stilling on Fíli’s chest.

“Truce? We have to get back to the others.”

“Truce,” Kíli answered.


End file.
